


Sixteen

by nevereatdirt



Series: Daily Drabbles [4]
Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Deaf Character, deaf cammie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: Hearing Loss, also known as hearing impairment, is a partial or total inability to hear.





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and a bit of a look into cammie's ears. leave a comment if you have any suggestions on how i can improve on this!

_ Hearing Loss,  also known as hearing impairment, is a partial or total inability to hear. _

She’d been told this at a young age. That she was losing her hearing. That by the time she was sixteen she could be entirely  _ deaf _ in both ears. Thirteen years old now and she was wearing hearing aids. They weren’t big or bulky, no, but with the Union’s invasion and med tech on a severe impairment because of this, she was determined to find a solution herself.

And so she set about it. Doing her research and hacking into databases to see how to put together the tech. It was hard, really. But she did it. At first it was just amplifications to her hearing with standard hearing aids. They were bulky and kind of hideous, but at least her hearing was better than it had ever been.

But it wasn’t enough. She needed something that looked  _ good _ even if that was a little vain. She needed something she liked that didn’t make her feel like a freak. What she came up with the first time wasn’t quite her style. An augmentation to make the hearing aids look like elf ears? Cool, but not quite what she wanted/ She wanted something that was just…  _ her _ .

Fourteen years old and she couldn’t decide on just what her style actually was. That was normal, right? She was so young she couldn’t quite  _ get _ was her style was just yet. She liked green. That much she knew. And she liked animals. But that wasn’t really anything to make her aids from was it?

And so she worked hard and long. Thinking and tinkering and going about her project any time she had free time. Any time it was safe. Scotland was safe from the Union for now. The UK was well protected since you’d have to get  _ onto _ the island to get to its heart. It gave her more time to work. That’s all she needed was time to work.

She’d made herself a little lookout so she could take the current hearing aids out while she worked. He was just what she needed. Her little pup Nugget. He sat on her head and nudged at her hands when she wasn’t working, but when she was he always stood guard and knew how to keep her safe despite his tiny size.

Once she finally had the design, though, that’s when the challenge started. How was she supposed to have hearing aids on the  _ top of her head _ ? The challenge was exhilarating. It made her  _ push _ herself and do more than she ever thought possible. The first few attempts weren’t great, admittedly. Things were full of static. They weren’t quite…  _ right _ .

They responded well enough eventually. But still they were just… There. Bulky electronics on her head. They didn’t feel complete yet. What was missing?

Watching Nugget she finally had the idea.

With a grin she tinkered again and hooked her gear up to her optic circuitry. This was genius. She could hear perfectly and now. Now her ears were  _ responsive _ . She was deaf. She knew that. But these ears… She could hear through them clearer than she ever could her own. Better than some people that weren’t hard of hearing even.

By sixteen she’d made herself a name and gotten a military scholarship because of it.

By seventeen she’d be involved in a mess she couldn’t even begin to fathom.

But sixteen. Sixteen was good. At sixteen she tinkered and joked and had a life that she could hear.

And that was enough.


End file.
